W Krainie Snów
Samolot,Kabina Xavier'a Xavier-Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce! Zostawiliśmy naszą wspaniał szóstke w Egipcie , ich zadaniem było znalezienie samolotu na środku pustyni. Joe zaczął swój kolejny sprytny plan , lecz podejrzliwy Alex wszystko mu popsuł. Nie wiadomo co się dzieje z Joe ,ponieważ zostawiliśmy go na środku pustyni. Co się stanie teraz? Czy kupimy ,lub zrobimy kolejną ofiare tego show!? Napewno, ale jeśli nie wierzycie oglądajcię Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie!? Wywiad z Finałową Piątką Celine Amanda(reporterka)-Jaką zamierzasz być uczestniczką? Celine-Zamierzam być miła...... Amanda-Ale to co zrobiliście Joe nie było miłe Celine-Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje czasami jestem normalna ,a czasem....... Amanda-Wiem widział to cały świat...... Celine-Naprawde?! (zarumieniła się) Amanda-Tak...... Patric Amanda-Jak się czujesz jako jeden z najlepszych uczestników? Patric-Jako jeden z najmniej lubianych.....(przerwała mu Amanda) Amanda-Kto tak powiedział? Patric-Andrew..... Amanda-No tak ,ale po tym konkursie talentów jesteś jednym z najbardziej lubianych uczestników! Patric-A kto jest najbardziej......? Amanda-Joe Patric-Ale on odpadł...... Amanda-Ale go lubią..... Bruno Amanda-Każdy ci mówił że bez Dick'a odpadniesz, a to jednak okazało się nie prawdą...... Bruno-No tak! Ja to zamierzam wygrać! Amanda-To w takim razie powiedz nam ,kto twoim zdaniem będzie z tobą w finale? Bruno-Alex, cwaniaczek z niego......... Amanda-A dziewczyny olewacie! (zaczęła płakać i uciekła) Alex Amanda(cała rozmazana)-Więc........(przerywa jej Alex) Alex-Co ci się stało!? Amanda-To przez tego Bruno! Alex-Nie pozwole żeby tak piekna dziewczyna płakała przez takiego typka! Amanda-Ja mam chłopaka....... Alex-Wiem ,ale jako Dżentelmen to jest w moim obowiązku...... Amanda się zarumieniła Bartholomew Amanda-Co sądzisz o Alexie? Bartholomew-Jestem z nim w sojuszu tylko dlatego że Patric go lubi....... Amanda-Czyli masz zamiar go wyeliminować? Bartholomew-No tak......To debil..... Amanda-Nie mów tak o nim! (zaczęła bić Bartholomew'a kamerą) Samolot, Pierwsza Klasa Alex się budzi w tym samym momencie co Patric Alex-Śniło mi się że śnie....... Patric-Mnie też.....Dziwne...... Alex-Jak tam wywiad? Patric-Jestem jedną z najbardziej lubianych osób w show! Alex-No brawo stary! A kto jest najbardziej....? Patric-Joe...... Alex-Ten frajer!? Patric-Dziwne nie......? Alex-Tak.......A jeśli mowa o frajerach , to dzisiaj głosujemy na Bruno....... Patric-Dobra..... Zwierzenie Alexa-Lubie Patric'a ,chciałbym z nim być w finale! Zwierzenie Patric'a-A jeśli dojdzie do takiego momentu kiedy będe musiał wywalić Alex'a albo Bart'a co mam zrobić!? Alex-Chodźmy może do trójki przegranych? Patric-Okay..... Samolot, Druga Klasa Do drugiej klasy wchodzą Patric i Alex Bruno-Patrzcie kogo niesie....... Celine-Alexa i Patric'a.......Nie rozumiem cię Bruno....... Bruno-Ech jaka ty tępa...... Oczy Celine zmieniły kolor na czerwony Celine-Ja tępa!?(wyrwała nowo wstawioną ławkę i zaczęła bić nią Bruno) Bartholomew-Haha, masz za swoje! Alex-Dziś go wywalimy, okay......? Bartholomew-Jasne! Precz z cieniasami! Bruno-Ja wygram i odpadnie ktoś z was! Patric-Celine...... Celine-Co!?(rzuciła się na Patric'a) Patric-Weście ją ode mnie! Bruno-Haha! Celine-A ty z czego się śmiejesz!! Bruno-Z niczego...... Celine-To dobrze....... Do drugiej klasy wchodzi Xavier Xavier-Celine! zamorduje cię! Oczy Celine wróciły do normalnego koloru Celine-Przepraszam....... Xavier-I dobrze! Bartholomew-To jakie będzie nasze zadanie......? Xavier-Chińczycy wynależli odtwarzacz snów......(przerwał mu Patric) Patric-Tak! Czytałem o tym, każdy kto zostanie tam podłączony , to......yyyyyy.......No ten.......Będzie widac jego sen..... Alex-Co się tak ściąłeś? Patric-Nie wiem...... Zwierzenie Alexa-Patric ma chyba jakiś problem...... Xavier-Tak Patric masz racje..... i wy to dziś przetestujecie....... Bartholomew-Będziemy pierwszymi którzy będą tam śnili!? Xavier-Tak. A teraz wyłazić! Chiny Xavier-Witam was w Chinach! Bruno-Mój ulubiony kraj...... Xavier-Wiem..... Celine-To co mamy zrobić? Xavier-Podłącze was do tych symulatorów i najfajnieszy sen dostaje nietykalność! Bruno-Chyba osoba z najfajniejszym snem? Xavier-Tak........Dobra zakładajcie to. (daje im jakieś kaski) Każdy od razu zasnął Sen Celine Koło Celine stoji Andrew Celine-Hej.....A co ty tu robisz? Andrew-Jestem twoim ojcem...... Celine-Jak to!? Andrew-To ty już własnego ojca nie poznajesz.....? Celine-No nie....... Andrew-Mniejsza z tym , masz zanieść tą bombe do swojej wilko babci która leży teraz w szpitalu...... Celine-Jak to wilko babci!!?? Andrew-Dziecko.....Już własnej rodziny nie znasz...... Celine nie pwenie wyruszyła w las który był jedyną drogą do szpitala Celine zatrzymuje się przed wejściem do lasu Celine-A co mam z tą bombą? Andrew-Wybuchnąć szpital....... Celine-Wybuchnąć szpital.....To tak można mówić?? (po chwili Celine się ogarneła) Celine-Mam wybuchnąć szpital!!?? Andrew-No przecież mówie.....Co za dziecko...... Celine-No to ide...... Celine weszła do lasu Gdy tak szła przez las spotkała ducha wilka którym była Sadie Celine się wystraszyła, ale po chwili zorientowała się że to Sadie Celine-Sadie! Dlaczego jestes duchem!? Sadie-Ja jestem wilkiem...... Celine-Ale chyba jakimś takim nie żywym ,co? Sadie-No tak potrącił mnie tir gdy zatrzymywał się żeby zabrac prostytutke..... Celine-Przykre....... Sadie-Wiem....... Po chwili ciszy Celine-Dobra ja ide dalej! Sadie-Pa! Celine ruszyła dalej przez las aż doszła pod szpital którego pilnowało dwóch ochroniarzy Susan i Bartholomew Bartholomew-Stój nie przejdziesz! Celine-A to niby dlaczego!? Susan-Mnie się nie pytaj ja tylko piłuje paznokcie..... Celine-A ty odpowiesz? Bartholomew-W sumie to nie wiem ty tylko chcesz wybuchnąć szpital....... Celine-No właśnie! Susan-Oj! Bądź cicho i przełaź! Celine-A gdzie mam podłożyć bombe? Bartholomew-Pod łóżkiem twojej wilko babci..... Susan-Lepiej uciekajmy...... Celine-No dobra, to ja ide...... Celine wesła do szpitalu Podchodzi do pielęgniarki Amandy Celine-Przepraszam , gdzie leży moja wilko babcia......? Amanda-To ty swojej rodziny nie znasz!? Celine-No nie....... Amanda-To kurwo poznaj! Oczy Celine zmieniły kolor na czerwony. Celine zabiła Amande i jack'a aż doszła do Wilko Babci Amanda-Babciu żyjesz? Wilko babcia leży pod kocem nie widac jej twarzy Wilko Babcia-Powiedzieć ci tajemnice? (mówi babcijnym głosem) Wilko Babcia(zmienił jej się głos na satanistyczny)-Ja jestem twoim wilko dziadkiem!(zza koca wychodzi Damien) Celine-Damien! Damien-Celine! (Damien i Celine przytulili się ,a czas się zastopował) Sen Patric'a Patric siedzi na jakiejś półce. Patric-Co ja tu kurwa robie!? Podchodzi do niego Alex Alex-Patric'u mój drewniany synu, ty żyjesz!? Patric-Alex kurwa nie rób sobie jaj! Alex zaczął płakac Alex-Z kąd wiesz że niemam jaj! Patric-Yyyyyyy.......Okay......? Alex-Idź do szkoły! Patric-Ty kurwo nie pójde jestem w środku wyzwania! Alex-Masz iśc albo wzywam posiłki Patric-To sobie kurwa wzywaj! Alex zadzwonił po Bruno i Bartholomew'a Po chwili przyjechali Patric-Nie to są jakieś jaja! Bruno-Chyba twoje drewniane! Patric-Yyyyy? Okay....? Bartholomew- Złapał go w dużą siatkę i zwiózł do szkoły Szkoła Patric jest sam na środku korytarza Patric-Sam w szkole! Fuck Yeah! Nagle podchodzą do niego świnka Celine i zając Joe Celine-Hej! Patric-Cześć.....? Celine-Hej, hej, hej , hej! Joe-Nie przejmuj się nią ona ma ADHD...... Celine-Hej! Patric-Umie jakieś inne słowo powiedzieć? Celine-Hej! Joe-Nie....... Patric-To fajnie...... Celine-Hej! Joe-Zostaniemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! Celine-Hej! Patric-Chyba nie...... Joe-Ale my znamy wróżke która zwiększy ci penisa........ Patric-No.......To......Zgoda....... Celine-Hej! Celine, Patric i Joe wyruszyli w drogę do wróżki Celine-Hej! Joe-Co? Celine-Hej! Joe-Aha..... Patric-Ty ją rozumiesz? Celine-Hej! Joe-Tak....... Celine-Hej! Patric-Ale......to dziwne....... Celine-Hej! Joe-Tak...... Nagle w lesie spotkali lisa John'a John-Ja też znam wróżke która zrobi to co chcecie za odrobiną kasy...... Celine-Hej! John-Hej......? Joe-Nie dzięki my znamy wróżke która zrobi to za darmo......(ruszyli w dalszą drogę) Celine-Hej! Joe-Ja też uważam że był dziwny...... Patric-Wy jesteście dziwni! Celine-Dobra cwelu zamknij morde bo jak mówisz to tak śmierdzi że zwierzęta zdychają....... Patric-Ale zwierzęta to wy! I ty mówisz?! Celine nie zdążyła nic powiedziec bo wraz z Joe zdechli ,ale naszczęście Patric widział już domek wróżki. Patric wchodzi do domu wróżki Patric-Hej.....? Wróżka się odwraca i widać że to Lily Lily-Hej. Słyszałam że chciałbyś mieć większego........ Patric-Tak....... Lily-Nie pomoge ci jestem od zamieniania w chłopców...... Patric zrobił dziwną minę i czas się zatrzymał Sen Bruno Bruno się budzi w jakimś domku i patrzy na swoje dziwne rybki Bruno-Ja mam rybki? Nagle pojawiają sie Andrew i Sadie Andrew-Jak to nie wiesz!? Sadie-Jesteśmy twoimi wróżkami chrzestnymi!! Bruno-Super....... Andrew-Tak idź na autobus bo się spóźnisz do szkoły Sadie-Ale najpierw zjedz Hot doga! W buzi Bruno pojawia się dziesięć Hot dog'ów Bruno zchodzi na dół Mam Susan i Tata Bartholomew go witają! Susan i Bartholomew-Cześć synu! Bruno-Cześć......? Susan-Dlaczego te znaki zapytania!!!!!!!!!!?????? Bartholomew-Czy ty nas nie kochasz!!!!!!!!????? Susan-Za kare po lekcjach zostaniesz z opiekunką Amandą! Bartholomew-Ma doświadczenie.......(przerwał mu Bruno) Bruno-Ja musze lecieć bo się spóźnie do szkoły. Pa! Bruno idzie na przystanek autobusowy Bruno-Co to była za akcja? Andrew-Twoi rodzice zawszy tacy są..... Sadie-Dlatego masz nas! Bruno-Aha.....? Bruno wchodzi do autobusu ,siada obok swoich znajomych których nie zna Jack'a i Damien'a Jack-Hej!!!!!!! Damien-Jak!!!!!! Jack i Damien-Tam!!!!!!!? Bruno-Źle! Jack i Damien ze złością wywalają go przez okno autobusu Bruno-Co za debile!!!! Chce być w szkole! Andrew-Szkoła raz! Bruno znalazł się w ławce na lekcji nauczyciela Dick'a Dick-Witam cię Bronusławie! Bruno-To nie jest moje pełne imie! NIe wiem czy to wogóle jest imie! Dick-Ja mam na drugie Bronusław! Brubo-I?? Dick-Pała!(wykopał go do domu gdzie czekała już opiekunka Lily Lily-Dam ci sto złoty żebym mogła z tąd iść Bruno-Okay! Lily dawała Bruno kase i w tym momencie czas się zatrzymał Sen Bartholomew'a Bartholomew stoi na jakimś moście Podchodzi do niego małpa Alex Alex-Witamy w Bartholomew poznaje świat! Bartholomew-Co!? Alex-Właśnie poznałeś słowo co!! Bartholomew-Jak to!?? Alex-Właśnie poznałes słowa Jak to! Sen tak ciągnął się aż Bartholomew powiedizał ostatnie znane mu słowo Bartholomew-Wódka! Alex-Brawo właśnie odkryłeś kawałek świata! Na Alexa spada kowadło Bartholomew-Tania kreskówka...... Nagle widać bijących się Bruno i Patric'a Patric-Ognista kula! Bruno-Chidori! Bartholomew-Teraz Anime!!!?? Patric-Tak witaj obywatelu.......(nagle dostał kulą ognia i umarł) Bruno-Więc witaj! Bartholomew-Cześć...... Bruno-Pomożesz mi zniszczyć tych złych!? Bartholomew-A co mam robić? Bruno-No.......Zabić złego dowódce! Bartholomew-Aha......? Bruno-No tak! Zabić złego dowódce idź go szukać! Bartholomew-Nie znam żadny jutsu........ Bruno-Zmieńmy bajke........ Nagle Bruna zmiarzdżył robot zrobiony przez braci Joe i John'a ,a ich siostra Celine chciała ich przyłapac Bartholomew-Złaźcie to niebezpieczne! Joe-Dla nas bezpieczne mamy stylowe kaski! John-Chcesz taki!? Celine-Mam was dzwonie do mamy Po tym telefonie celine przyjeżdża Mama Lily i widzi co zrobili Joe i John Lily-Co to ma być!? Joe-Fajne roboty! Lily-Szlaban! Kamera pokazuje ucieszoną twarz Celine i czas się zatrzymuje Sen Alexa Alexa porywa tornado i budzi się jakimś domku który spada na Andrew Alex-Nic ci nie jest!? Andrew-B........(przerwał mu Alex) Alex-W sumie to nie ważne...... Alex idzie dalej a obok jego nogi biega pies Sadie Alex-Jaki słodki pies!!! Sadie-Daj Hot dog'a! Alex-Już nie taki słodki! Alex wsadził tego psa na katapulte i wystrzelił daleko w niebo Alex-Po kłopocie....... Alex poszedł niebieską drogą do strasznego zamku chociarz sam nie wiedział po co Gdy Alex szedł spotkał Blaszaną Susan Susan-Pomórz mi dojść do Czarno księżnika! Alex-Bo? Susan-Musi mi dac lakier do paznkoci! Alex-Dobra chodź Gdy tak szli alex spotkał drewnianego Bartholomew'a Bartholomew-Ku ku!! Alex-Dlaczego kuczysz? Bartholomew-Bo nie umiem nic innego mówić dlatego w scenariuszu jest że musze kuczyć ,więc ku ku...... Alex-Aha.....? Susan-Chodźmy dalej! Ja chcieć lakier! Bartholomew-Ku ku!!! Alex-No dobra...... Gdy tak szli spotkali słomianą dziewczynkę Amanda-Che być dziewczynką! Alex-Chyba chłopcem....... Amanda-Dziewczynką! Alex-Chodź........ Amanda-Do Czarno ksieżnika!? Bartholomew- Kuku!? Susan-Tak Do Black księżnika! Alex-Dlaczego jedno słowo po angielsku a drugie nie.....? Susan-Bo tak! Amanda-To chodźcie......... Wszyscy szli tą drogą nagle zaatakowały ich dwoje wiewiórko ludzi Damien i Jack. Damien-Nie przepuścimy was! Susan rzuca w niego pilnikiem do paznokci a on umiera Jack-Do czarno księżnika tędy.......(przestraszony) Bartholomew-Dzieki...... Poszli dalej aż doszli do zamku strzeżonego przez Dick'a i Lily Dick-Black księżnik kazał was zabić! Susan-Nie mów tak jak ja (zabiła go pilnikiem) Lily Ty plastiku! Susan-Jestem z Blachy!!!!(zabiła ją pilnikiem) Alex-Lol! Bartholomew-Lol! Amanda-Lol! Susan-Diva! Alex, Bartholomew i Amanda-Gdzie!? Susan-Tu(pokazuje na siebie) Alex,Bartholomew,Amanda-Aaaa........ Są w zamku i widzą czarno księżnika John'a John-Zginiecie!!!!! W tym czasie gdy John to powiedział każdy sie obudził Chiny Celine-No i jak!? Patric-Kogo najfajniejszy!!? Bruno-Nie wylece!? Xavier-Wygrał Bartholomew! Alex-Jak to!? Bruno-To nie fair! Xavier-Szczerze to wszyscy jesteście pojebani! Widzimy się na Eliminacji Eliminacja Xavier-Mam wasze głosy! Bartholomew kogo bierzesz do pierwszej klasy!? Bartholomew-Patric! Xavier-Jak zostanie to ok..... Celine-Więc? Xavier-Orzeszki dostaje Bartholomew! Bartholomew-Brawo...... Xavier-Mówisz sobie brawo!? Bartholomew-N..........(przerwał mu Xavier) Xavier-Nie ważne.......Celine! Celine-Tak!(radośnie) Xavier-Patric! Patric-Dawaj Alex! Xavier-A ostatnią paczkę dostaje........Alex! Alex-Tak! Bruno-Dobra......Oszuści(bierze spadochron i skacze) Końcówka Xavier-Co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku!? Czy finałowa czwórka poradzi sobie w następnym zadaniu?? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcię Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Podróż Po Świecie - odcinki Kategoria:TPPPŚ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maniamana